Addicted to Love
by thesuttonian
Summary: A Gene and Alex fic set after the events of series 1, episode 7 if you haven't seen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These fine folk are not mine, they belong to Kudos and the Beeb. Just playing.

Rating: M - to be safe. This starts as PG I'd say, but I have plans.

My first ever fan fic. Please be kind...

Part 1

He blew out the smoke, and with it some of the stress that he felt engulfing his entire body. Luigi looked up, paused his mouth slightly open. Shaking his head, he thought better of it and continued to sweep the fragments of glass from the bar with a small brush.

"Another, Luigi", he clinked the glass down firmly on the bar. Luigi filled the tumbler, single malt, one of the survivors of the night's earlier adventures. "Second thoughts, leave the bottle."

"Yes, Mr Hunt." It was obvious from the set jaw and dark threat of the eyes that no conversation was needed or desired tonight. Luigi hadn't been a successful restaurateur for most of his adult life without being able to recognise when to let something well alone. He walked off hoping that she would be able to do the same.

He had sensed her well before she had sat down. He took another gulp of his drink and put his cigarette to his mouth. Neither spoke. Finally, he turned his head to meet her gaze. "Well Bolly, you gonna say something or are you just admiring the view?"

It had come out more clipped than he probably meant it to. Did he really want another fight? Probably, yes. He pouted waiting for her to say something, a witty remark, a sarky put-down, anything. But no, nothing. She just continued to stare at him. Those eyes of hers, penetrating, going where no one else did. No one else could. Those bloody amazing, heart stopping eyes. He let out a long breath. She wasn't going to make this easy, she never did.

"Just when I think I know you, you go and do something so stupid, so wrong that I…"

"Wrong!" It came out a shout. "He stabbed Shaz. You do remember Shaz don't you! You see her everyday, speak with her, laugh with her. She's one of us!"

"Oh, so that makes it ok does it? To almost kill him! He's sick Gene, he didn't know what he was doing! What are you judge, jury and executioner now?!" She was shouting too. All the tension of the day, the night spilling over.

He hated her. His breath caught in his throat. She was standing so close to him, her own chest heaving up and down as she tried to control the anger welling up inside her. He lowered his voice, "Someone has to be love. Someone has to dirty their hands so _you lot_ can sleep easy at night, enjoy your dinner parties…" Contempt dripped from him. There it was again, the gulf between them. He was out of her league. Every part of him knew it. He had tried to mould himself, to be something he wasn't and it had made him look a fool. She had made him look a fool.

"Oh, the great Gene Hunt. Saviour of us all…" She stood, hands on hip her words falling from her, her voice rising as she spoke.

He looked at her. Suddenly he felt so tired. He couldn't do this anymore, not tonight. "Bolly, whatever."

This one simple word completely wrong-footed her. Gene Hunt using the phrase she had used on him, so out of time, so disarming. She watched his departing form and opened her mouth to speak. No words came. He had never left her, ever. He had always been there for her right from the start, protecting her, keeping her safe. The thought suddenly struck her, a bell ringing. Ever since she had come to this world, this crazy, terrifying, amazing world, her one constant had been… Tears blurred her eyes, "Gene…"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Part Two

Alex sat in her flat. The quiet surrounded her; the drink in her hand was hardly touched. Thoughts were gnawing away at her and the one thing she could not understand was why she was so angry with him. Not angry about Hollis, but angry for something else. Why was he in her head? Why was she bloody thinking about him now? He wasn't real. Molly was real, she should be thinking about her and how to get back to her. He _had_ walked away from her before, she had been wrong. Earlier, he had put his hands on her and said he was taking her home. She had pushed him away, struck out at him as though he disgusted her. He had disgusted her. He skulked off not looking back and she had not viewed him as he went. In the bar, it was different. She had watched him retreat… God, stop thinking about him. He's not real.

She rubbed her head wearily and took a sip of her drink. There was a soft tap on the door. She exhaled. He had come back. She rolled her eyes, how much should she push him this evening?

Taking hold of the door, Alex flung it open. There he stood. She tried as hard as she could to mask her disappointment, but was sure that a flicker had passed over her face. She smiled in an effort to disguise it. "Evan, what are you doing here?"

"Alex, I heard about earlier. Just wanted to see that you were alright."

Alex shook her head, shook the memory of _him_ from her. More smiling now, "I'm fine. You didn't have to. Come in."

As Evan walked past her, Alex let out another long sigh looking out into the darkness of the hallway for a moment before closing the door.

He felt warm against her; she spread her hand across his back and felt him. Just feeling. His voice was quiet, gentle. "Alex, you really must stop thinking so much." The words alarmed her. 'Stop thinking'. But that would mean stop making connections. Stop fighting. If she did that, how would she ever get home to Molly? She paused for a moment registering the scene. Suddenly, it occurred to her that Gene would never tell her to stop. He would push her, taunt her, but always tell her to keep going. Evan's hands began to move down her body to her hips. His mouth was moving closer to her ear. Alex withdrew from him. This was all wrong. The things he was saying, the way he was making her feel. He was Evan. She should fell safe with him, but she did not.

She took a step away from him. He looked a little shocked. "Alex, are you ok? I didn't mean to …"

She turned away from him closing her eyes. Her head had begun to throb and she rubbed at her eyes before looking up into the window in front of her. It was as much as she could do to not let out a gasp. The pale face was reflected back at her. There were the eyes that seemed to stare right into her. The white of the clown's outfit looked even more eerie in the pale of the moonlight. Evan's faced was obscured for a moment. All she could see was the face that haunted not just her nights, but her days too. She blinked and he was gone.

"Alex, are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost?"

Pulling herself together and wrapping her arms tight around herself Alex managed to gain some control. "I'm fine. Really. I just suddenly feel so tired. Can we do this another time?"

He let out a sigh and turned to take this coat from the settee where he had placed it earlier. "Of course, I understand. This has been a hard day for you. You did the right thing you know, reporting Hunt. The man is dangerous. He's a dinosaur and like all dinosaurs is heading for extinction."

Alex felt something rising in her as he spoke. She smiled once more, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Please Evan, I really do need to sleep."

As she lay in bed later that night, sleep was the one thing that evaded her. The gnawing thoughts came once more, but worse than that was the feeling. The only time she had felt safe, truly safe, had not been tonight when she had been wrapped in Evan's arms, but when she has been sat next to… _him_. In the vault. He had put his arm around her and she had leant into him, against his chest. She had reached out her hand and felt the beat of his heart and the warmth of his body and it had been so real. He was back again, in her head. It seemed sometimes, in her every thought. "Bloody hell." She sighed…


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Disclaimer: These fine folk are not mine, they belong to Kudos and the Beeb. Just playing.

Rating: M - to be safe. This starts as PG I'd say, but I have plans.

My first ever fan fic. Please be kind...

Part Three

She hadn't been able to face work the day after Shaz's stabbing. She'd phoned in and left some lame excuse. It wasn't like she would get into any trouble. None of this was real after all. Her head was full of so many thoughts that a throbbing headache now accompanied the slightly sick feeling she had had ever since she had woken in 1981. The joys of being one moment away from life or death she thought as she shrugged her shoulders and walked into the station office.

It was quiet in the office; there was the low hum of activity that accompanied just a normal day. Chris was sat at his desk, typing something. Ray was nowhere to be seen. She risked a quick glance over at his door. He was sat at his desk, seemingly oblivious to her arrival. She took a deep breath, exhaled and took a step towards the door. Viv caught her off guard, tapping on the door briskly before walking in. "Those records you wanted, Guv." She didn't catch the reply.

"Ma'm," Viv said by way of a greeting as she made her way over to her desk, placing the white leather jacket on the back of her chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better Viv," she smiled faintly. "Thanks for asking. How's Shaz? I'm going to go and see her later."

"No change, the hospital said they'd ring if there was any news."

"Yes," Alex sighed lacing her fingers into the back pockets of her jeans.

Viv flashed her a quick smile as he walked off out of the door.

Not once had he looked over at her. She drummed her fingers on the desk. He _was_ still mad at her then. Well, if anyone had a right to be mad here, it was her and not him. More drumming. She wasn't the one in the wrong. She shook her head, too many thoughts again. She tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her. No, she wasn't the one in the wrong, he was. She chewed her lip. She wasn't, was she? He had looked so … when he walked off. Maybe she had been a little harsh. Oh for God's sake she thought as she stood letting out a sigh, this is ridiculous. She tapped lightly on the door.

"Finally decided to join us have you, Bolly?" He looked up and fixed her with his eyes.

"Er, yes." She puffed out a breath. Why was he able to make her feel so bloody uncomfortable? "After, er, you know… couldn't really face it yesterday.."

"Well, yes," he interrupted her. "Anything else?"

God, he wasn't making this easy. "I just wanted to say…" she slipped her fingers into her jeans again, rocking slightly on her heels.

"Spit it out, love. You just wanted to say?"

Alex winced slightly. Why was he being so cold? Of course, things had ended badly between them in Luigi's, but she hadn't thought quite this badly. She looked hard at him. His eyes were still fixed on her.

He had meant to go and not come back, but it wasn't that easy. He really didn't want to sit in his flat, alone. Thoughts of earlier were whirling in his head. The blood when Shaz had fallen to the ground, the despair when Chris had thought he'd lost her, the sight of Hollis on the ground desperately trying to cover his head from the blows. He really needed another drink. He'd go back for another drink. If he saw her, he'd just say it was a drink he'd come back for. It was the truth after all.

As he rounded the corner, he saw the Jag parked up outside. He took a small step back. Evan White got out, clearly visible under the streetlights. He watched as he buzzed and gained access to the flat. He glowered. 5 minutes passed, then 10. Finally, after about 15 minutes he turned and started to walk. He had drink at home.

Evan made his way down the steps and out into the night. He could hear the sound of footsteps just off in the distance, but couldn't distinguish the figure that was walking rapidly away. He put the key in the door, got into the car and drove off not once looking up at the flat above Luigi's.

"I haven't got all day Drake, spit it out!" He barked at her and she snapped her attention back to him.

"Dinner," she said quietly.

"Eh?"

"Dinner, you said it was just postponed. I thought maybe we could try again. Tonight perhaps?"

"Sorry, no can do."

Had she heard right, was he turning her down?

"What?" she spoke slightly louder than she had meant to. "Why?"

"Busy tonight," he leaned back in his chair and a slight smile crept on to his lips.

"Busy?" she really was struggling to comprehend what he was saying.

"Yes, Bolly. I've got a - ". He paused seeming to relish the moment. "Date."

He hadn't once taken his eyes from her and she now found herself having to look away. What in God's name was happening to her, her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest.

"Guv."

"Ah, Raymondo, any news?"

"Yes, Guv. Geezer down at the Kings Head says he thinks he knows the drop off point."

"Excellent, let's get on it. Come on then Bolly, time to do what we do best!"

With that he grabbed his coat and sauntered out of the office and Alex found that all she could do was watch as her feet completely refused to move from the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

NB: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you like it. Here is the next part, I think the next part will take in a little bit more of Gene's POV as I do like to try and get inside the head of the Gene Genie!

Disclaimer: These fine folk are not mine, they belong to Kudos and the Beeb. Just playing.

Rating: M - to be safe. One swear word in here and a little bit of smut.

She was gazing out of the window, watching the London streets of 1981 rush by. At moments like this, it felt so strange. To be home and yet to be so far away. So far from Molly. She tried not to think about Molly when she was at work. Not because she didn't care, but because she cared too much. Tears would well in her eyes and she didn't want the others to notice. When thoughts of Molly would creep into her mind, she would just focus on other details.

She turned her attention to her current situation. Why did he always have to drive so fast? Why did he have to insist on this ridiculous bloody car? Any villain worth his salt would recognise the car it was so distinctive. She thought about the driver of said car and found her mind wandering slightly. Overweight, over the hill, driving a penis substitute and going on a date, no doubt with some young, brassy, busty sort. Laughable – was he having some sort of mid-life crisis. She looked across at Gene, gloved hands gripping the wheel. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead. Who was she? Where had he met her? Alex wasn't aware of any women in Gene's life except her and Shaz. Why was she even thinking about this? What he did in his own time was his own business. She pursed her lips and looked out of the window once more. For once, they were all sat very quietly. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Overweight? Not really. He wasn't hiding a six-pack under that shirt of his, but Alex had felt the smooth mass of him when she had leant against him in the vault. He was manly, impressive. She had felt engulfed by him, safe. He was no spring chicken that was for sure, but he hadn't let himself go like some other men his age had. Over the hill? Definitely not. The one thing she had come to realise over the last few weeks was that Gene Hunt's instincts were still first rate. Take Chas Cale for instance, he had just known it was him. If it hadn't been for Gene, Alex would be… God, she didn't want to think where. And so, penis substitute. Alex smirked to herself. She couldn't believe that she was thinking such things about her DCI. He had said he was bigger in every way. She stifled the merest of giggles and found her eyes moving sideways and downwards. She stopped, shocked with herself. Don't you dare. She feigned interest in her nails. It was no good, her curiosity would not be fobbed off. She chanced a quick look down, a whisper of a sigh this time. It would seem the Quattro was no substitute at all. As if on queue, Gene shifted slightly in his seat, causing his legs to move further apart. Alex forced herself to look away. What on earth was she thinking?

"You ok there, Bols. Enjoying the view?"

She looked up at him, slightly startled, her eyes widening. Oh God, had he seen her checking him out? He looked at her for the briefest moment, but in that small moment it was definitely there. Gene Hunt had a twinkle in his eye.

The tip off had proved to be a non-starter and they returned to the station later that morning. The day dragged along and Alex tried to busy herself as best she could. Today, as far as she could tell, was not a significant one in her return to 1981 and so would have to be just gotten through. Not significant? Not entirely true she thought.

At about 5.30pm Gene strode out of his office putting on his coat as he walked. Alex was a little shocked; she had never seen him leaving so early.

"Right you lot, I'm out of here. London's scum seem to be taking a snooze and I think I might join 'em. Make sure I'm rested and raring to go for later."

Ray laughed appreciatively and he had Chris exchanged knowing glances. "Think you'll need it guv." smirked Ray.

"Oh yes," added Chris.

"I'll see _you_ in the morning, Bolly."

"Er, yes. You will. In the morning."

Alex watched as Gene walked away from her once more. This, his leaving her, was becoming a regular and worryingly annoying feature of their relationship.

***

"Massive pair of…" Ray was gesturing with his hands as if the leer in his voice wasn't enough. Chris, was all ears, as Ray divulged details of his mystery woman. Alex walked into the small kitchen that accompanied the station office, returning the mug she had been using that day.

"Pretty?"

"Bloody gorgeous. Blonde, nice arse and a cracking pair of …" the hands again. If Ray's calculations were right, thought Alex, she'd put Jordan to shame.

"A bloody nurse too." said Chris.

"Oh yes," said Ray. "Believe me, the Guv's struck lucky this time."

The two men grinned in unison. Alex slammed her mug down on the drainer with probably a little too much force. The sound rung in the air.

"Sorry M'am," said Chris. "Didn't mean to offend you."

"Why should I be offended Chris. If DCI Hunt wants to take a woman out on a date, what has it got to do with me? It's no concern or business of mine." Alex felt her voice rising a little and decided to depart before more was said.

"That's good," said Ray quietly as she made her way back to her desk. "You won't mind them being in Luigi's later then."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These fine folk are not mine, they belong to Kudos and the Beeb

Disclaimer: These fine folk are not mine, they belong to Kudos and the Beeb. Just playing.

Rating: M - to be safe. This is rating PG really and the angst is coming thick and fast.

Part Five

Gene brushed his hand over the mirror removing the steam with one stroke. He was knackered he thought to himself. Not just tired, but really knackered. This life, ridding the streets of scum, it was taking its toll. He let out a breath and looked himself right in the eye. What are you doing? He shook his head slightly and dipped the razor into the basin full of water. Carefully, he began to shave. The years had made him familiar with the contours of his face, where to apply pressure, where to ease off. He could do this, he guessed, with his eyes closed, but not that he was going to risk putting _that_ theory to the test.

He looked at himself again. He was no spring chicken that was for sure, but he had definitely seen worse. He was still in fair shape and there were no problems downstairs so why was he feeling a bit anxious about this evening? Bloody women, he thought, they just complicate things.

Another dip into the water. It was then that he realised he wasn't actually thinking about his _date_, but about her. Bolly Knickers. DI Drake. He held the blade up in the air before bringing it to his skin once more. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be tarting himself up like some ponce and venturing out with the lovely nurse Linda this evening. He had had no intentions of joining the cattle market again, but when he had seen Evan White going into her flat he'd been filled with, what was it? Anger. Disappointment. Jealousy? He'd still been smarting the next day and when he had gone to the hospital to visit Shaz and the nice looking little blonde with the cracking pair had given him the eye and made it clear she was interested he had thought sod it and chatted her up a bit. The next thing he knew they were having dinner and well, tonight was the night. He frowned. I wonder if she's seeing that oily git tonight? Complications. He didn't need them.

Wasn't he a bit old for this dating lark? He tried to think and couldn't actually remember the last time he'd been on a proper date. He'd had the odd one night stand here and there, but when had he last took a woman out? He finished shaving and cleared the last remnants of foam with a towel. He remembered now, it had been with his ex-wife. God, he hadn't really realised. He put on his watch and unscrewed the top off his aftershave. Splashing it on to his face, he winced slightly. The raw sting coming not just from the liquid making contact with his skin.

He remembered that he had come home not really wanting to face her. He didn't want another almighty row. The hallway light was on as he turned the key in the lock and entered the house. Everywhere was quiet and it was late, about 11pm. She must be in bed. He walked through to the kitchen and realised for the first time that she was sitting there. She was at the table, a cup of tea in front of her. Sitting in the dark. "Why are you sitting in the dark? Eh love, look, I'm sorry I know the table was booked for 9, but I just couldn't get away." He made to switch the light on.

"Leave it," she said. "We need to talk".

He didn't remember much of what was said, but he did remember that he had found it hard not to agree with most, if not all, that she was saying. She was unhappy. He was never home. He put the job first. The kids were suffering. The move from Manchester wasn't working out. Finally she had told him that she was leaving. The kids had already gone, to her mother's so there wouldn't be a scene. She would leave that evening and sort things out with him later. She was sorry, but London was not for her and she said, unfortunately, neither was he anymore.

He decided on the white shirt and buttoned it through. Women baffled him. He knew that much. And none more so than her. And there she was again in his head. Alex Drake. He just couldn't work her out. He had told her once he hated her and he thought that possibly he did, but…he sighed loudly…complications. Forget it. Tonight he was with Linda. Lovely Linda. Uncomplicated Linda and if he played his cards right, maybe there'd be more on the menu for dessert than just Luigi's awful tiramisu.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It's been a long time, but the new series has returned and so has my muse. Just a little chapter to get back into things. I own nothing they belong to the Beeb. Big kudos to Kudos as well.

What was she saying? Her lips were moving and he was straining to hear, but to no avail. "So I said to Tracey, well, if she wants to put up with it, let her…"

Gene let out a sigh, what was he doing? Sitting here with a girl who he really had no interest in, trying to make out what _she_ was saying over there. He looked over; Bolly was deep in conversation with Ray. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she was flirting with him. The telltale signs were there; leaning in close, laughing at him (and this was Ray after all) and the slightest touch resting every now and then on him, his shoulder, _his_ knee. Gene felt himself stiffen slightly and not in a good way. Why was she touching him? What the _hell _were they talking about? His eyes narrowed slightly as he took a quick, sharp gulp of his drink.

"Do you know 'em?"

The voice brought him back, "Eh?"

"Well, you can't seem to take your eyes off 'em. I just wondered if you knew 'em." She was looking straight at him now and he suddenly felt awful. Here she was, his date, the woman he was out with, trying to make conversation with him and all he could do was look at _her_ and wish that it was him she was talking to, laughing with, touching. "Sorry, love. Yeah, I know them. They work with me, back at the station."

"Oh right, I thought you must know them 'cos you've been watching them ever since they sat down."

Gene sighed. She was right, he had been watching them and with every passing second it had been getting harder.

***

My God, she thought. Ray had really not been exaggerating – she really had got a huge pair of… She stopped that train of thought. It didn't matter what she looked like or who she was. She was Gene's date and that was all. She was definitely dressed a bit provocatively Alex thought. No attempt at hiding that cleavage. And then she remembered, 'Wear something slutty." God, he must be loving it.

Alex felt her stomach tighten a little. She reprimanded herself once more. Earlier when Ray and Chris had been talking she had had that same feeling and tried so hard to force it down and here it was again, raising its ugly head. He had made his choice. She had tried to bring up the idea of a dinner again and he'd cut her down. He was going on a 'date' he'd told her and he had walked away from her.

So why had she found herself here, at Luigi's, where he was going to be? Where they were going to be. Alex sighed. This was going to be a long night. She headed towards the bar and Luigi set to work putting out her customary wine glass and removing the cork from the bottle. She sat and thanked him with a knowing smile. "Senora Drake" Luigi greeted her and poured. He gave what she thought was the slightest of glances over in Gene's direction. She shook her head slightly and raised the glass to her lips. A noise came from outside, travelling down from the street. The others had arrived and as Alex saw them arrive, Ray leading the way, a small smile crept on to her lips. Maybe it was time to have a little fun?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: They are not mine; they belong to the Beeb and as ever to Kudos. Just playing.

"I just don't get it."

Alex was trying hard to listen and appear interested, but it was difficult when her mind really was on other things.

"Why would you want to?"

She snapped back to the conversation, "Why would you want to, what?"

"Well, you know, like Neery. Why would you want to, with a bloke? I mean 'e was rich and successful, a piece of filth, yes, but he could have had any bird 'e wanted so why want some bloke? I don't get it."

Whenever Alex forgot where she was for a moment, and those moments were rare and short-lived, she could always rely on Ray to remind her. "Well, Ray, it's really all about attraction." She shifted slightly in her seat. The wine was beginning to have the desired effect and she could feel not only her tongue loosening, but her mind too. "It's about that spark."

"Eh?"

She blew out, why did she bother? "That spark, come on you must know. Don't tell me you've never felt _it_. It's that certain something and it doesn't matter what she or _he_ looks like; they could be gorgeous, funny, nice everything, but if that spark isn't there, well you're wasting your time." He paused and took and puff of his cigarette. She thought for a moment she really could see the cogs turning. "But on the other hand, he …or _she_ could be loud, obnoxious, arrogant and no… oil painting, but every time you're with them, you get it, that feeling, that knot in your stomach and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ray paused for a moment, "So you're telling me that some bloke is just Neery's type. Like sometimes you're a bum man, or a tits man – he's just a bloke man?" Alex puffed out. Hadn't she asked herself this? Why do I bother? "Err, ok. I suppose." Ray pondered some more. "Well, I'd never have thought _she _was the guv's type then to be honest."

Alex nearly spilled the wine she was bringing to her lips, "What?"

"''S'nothing."

No, no. She had to know more. She moved in a little closer and quickly removed a fleck of ash that had fallen on Ray's sweater letting her hand pause for the slightest moment. "No, go on, what do you mean?"

***

"Well, she's blonde for a start. He was never really into blondes from what I can gather. _She_ wasn't."

Alex moved a fraction of an inch closer, "Who?"

"The ex," Ray looked a little uncomfortable and lowered his voice. "Brunette. A little cracker. Not much down there," he pointed to his chest, "but legs that went on for ever. See," he pointed over to Gene's table, "she's all, _you know_, but the guv always seemed to be a legs man." He stopped talking and puffed on his cigarette again. "Cracking pair she had too." Alex watched as Ray got lost in a moment a little too much. She stole a quick glance over at Gene's table. Luigi was hovering. They were ordering dessert. For a split second, Alex thought, lucky cow. She never got to eat dessert, was lucky if she managed a few mouthfuls of anything before _he_ was pushing her out the door, an important lead to follow.

"So he's a leg man, eh? He never talks about his ex, did you know her well?" Ray was brought back to the conversation by the question, but suddenly seemed very uncomfortable with the whole subject.

"I met her a few times, the guv doesn't really like us to talk about her."

She was losing him; think fast, what could she do? "Another drink, Ray? Go on, one for the road." She flashed him a smile and caught his eye a little longer than usual.

"Don't mind if I do," he answered, "but just off to pee." She watched him retreat and allowed herself another quick glance over at their table. They were deep in conversation now. What _were_ they talking about? Alex watched. She didn't want to. God, if ever he looked over and saw her gawping, but she couldn't help herself. There was the laughter again, and the flick of her hair. Was he smiling and touching his tie? God, it was textbook stuff. 'Flirting for Dummies'. Get a grip, she told herself and she headed to the bar.

***

"Looks like the guv has got lucky." Ray was returning to his seat with a grin from ear to ear.

"Eh?" Alex looked over and her stomach lurched not for the first time that day. The blonde was standing and Gene, ever the gentleman, was helping her on with her coat. It was only 10.00pm. No date ever finished that early, unless… They got up and walked out. Not once did he look in her direction or acknowledge them. It had all been for nothing.

"I'm off to bed, Ray."

He almost spluttered his drink out.

"Alone." Her voice was brittle.

"No chance of a night cap?"

"No!"

***

Alex made her way to the upstairs flat and fumbled for her keys. For some reason, she just couldn't get the key in the lock. She wasn't drunk; she knew that, she had only had a couple of glasses. For God's sake, she let out a long sigh. Suddenly she became aware of a presence behind her. She looked upwards, rolled her eyes and turned. "I said no." She stopped, stunned. Gene was stood in front of her, watching her.

"Need a hand there, Bolly?" He stepped forwards and took the keys from her. He moved past her and opened the door quickly and easily. "Inside." His voice was a growl. She went to speak.

"Now."

There you go, I've finally got them where I want them. I know exactly where this is going so bear with me…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: They are not mine; they belong to the Beeb and as ever to Kudos. Just playing.

She followed him obediently inside. He had not uttered another word and neither had she. He came to a stop by the window, his back to her. She noticed again, and not for the first time, how broad he was. Mental note, probably not the time or place for such thoughts. His silence continued and with it, her unease grew. He was rarely silent and around her practically never. Their relationship was loud, and vocal and… He turned to face her. His face was set. At first she thought he was staring, but now she realised he wasn't. This wasn't a stare; it was a glare. Alex felt her unease giving way to another emotion. Anger. Why in God's name wasn't he speaking, reeling off some Gene Hunt witticisms? Well, she was not going to be the first to crack. He was the one who had followed her to her flat. If he had something to bloody say, he could bloody well say it.

"Well?" she cursed herself. Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut?

He let out a breath.

"Oh come on, are you just going to stand there all night and not speak? Why are you here?"

"You just don't get it, do you Bolls?" He was looking straight at her and the intense look on his face made her uneasy feeling return.

"Get what?"

"You. Behaving like a cheap tart. If you carry on like this, Luigi'll have to have a bloody revolving door put in!" His voice was clipped and sharp. He glared at her and she noticed that his hands were clenched into fists.

She let out a shrill laugh. "For God's sake! It was _Ray_, he's hardly likely to be the next notch on my bed post now is he?"

"Well, I did wonder." His eyes narrowed a little. " A bit different to your usual sort 'int he? Then again, I thought you might have fancied a change from your _usual_ – you know, the upper class wankers and posh, oily gits,"

Alex opened her mouth in astonishment. "Upper class wank_er_," she emphasised the singular. "There was only one." Why was she justifying herself to him? She looked to the ceiling for a moment. "How dare you?" It came out a touch louder than she intended. "How dare you come in here and begin to lecture me after tonight…" She stopped herself from saying anymore and crossed her arms tight over her chest. She averted his eyes for a moment and looked to the ground.

"After _tonight_ what?" his voice had dropped a little and she was shocked at the effect it had on her, the spiralling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She regained her composure and looked at him again, chin jutting.

"Well, the sight of _you_ turning on the charm was enough to put anyone off their bolognaise!" God, why had she said that?

"Jealous, Bols?" his voice was low again, almost a drawl. Involuntarily, she felt her chest rise and fall a little too fast. No, she thought. He was not going to do that to her. Attack was her best form of defence now.

"Oh my God. Are you serious? What is your problem, _Gene_? What is all this really about? Is it about Ray or is it really about your issues with the upper classes. Or is it just that naughty night nurse has blown you off." It had rushed out of her and now the silence was deafening.

He continued to stare at her. No discernable reaction and then he shook his head. "As if."

"Where is she then, your date? Hadn't you better be running along to her?"

"She's on an early in the morning. I put her in a taxi. I'm not really an early riser." All the time he was talking, he was looking straight at her now. His eyes were narrowed and seemed to be darker than she remembered.

"Well, that's not my problem is it? Look, if your date keeps unsociable hours and you're not getting any, don't come here looking for a fight."

"I'm not looking for a fight, Alex."

That one word from him completely wrong-footed her. To hear here name fall from his lips, low and slow in the semi-darkness of her flat was too much. She felt her breath catch and it was as much as she could do not to stumble back. Fortunately, she felt the wall behind her and made contact with it. She could not let him see the effect he was having on her. And then, she said it, because one of them had to. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, I think you know."

She hadn't really been conscious of it, but he had been moving closer to her. He was stood in front of her; inches separated them.

"Tell me, " she breathed.


End file.
